Magia
by Brook Marie
Summary: Richard tiene dieciséis años y ya hace mucho tiempo que no visita la tienda de magia. Una tarde decide ir a revivir la inocencia que el lugar le regalaba, encontrándose con una niña llamada Katie.


Situado en el 3x12 y en algún pasado de Castle.

**Magia**

Hacía ya un tiempo que no caminaba por estas calles, exactamente desde que entré a este otro colegio. Extrañamente, es la institución donde más tiempo he durado, o donde más me han soportado. Mis notas no son excelentes, pero no son malas, así que mis problemas no son académicos, son de comportamiento. Al final le echo la culpa a mis genes y el ejemplo juerguista que me vi en mi madre desde que era pequeño. No tengo nada que reprocharle a mi padre, ya que ni siquiera se quién es.

Del otro lado de la calle está la tienda de magia que visitaba años atrás. Ese sitio es el paraíso para cualquier persona con la cabeza llena de fantasías, así como yo. Magia, hadas, papá Noel, seres de otros planetas, no importa que tan descabellado sea, me gusta. Despierta en mí esas ilusiones infantiles y divertidas, haciéndome sentir un niño sin importar cuanto crezca. Sigo siendo joven, los dieciséis años no son como para preocuparme por madurar, especialmente tratándose de mí. Creo que eso es lo que temo, levántame una mañana dejando de creer en todo eso que me saca sonrisas fáciles.

Las fiestas y todas esas situaciones comprometedoras me hacen feliz, pero nada como meterme a esa tienda y maravillarme con los trucos y los colores de la fantasía. Adentro hay un par de niños de algunos ocho años, viendo una estantería mientras sacan de sus pantalones el dinero que necesitan para comprar eso que ven con tanto anhelo. En la barra está el dueño de la tienda. La verdad es que admiro a ese hombre ¡Tiene un lugar tan fantástico! Con él está un anciano canoso al que solo puedo ver de espaldas.

De un segundo a otro estoy caminando y cogiendo una varita mágica de un tarro donde hay más como ella. Es negra y siento lo especial que es girándola entre los dedos. Y sí, me hace sonreír con nostalgia y felicidad.

M – ¿Sabes cómo funciona?

Me sorprende la voz por un momento. Al levantar la vista veo del otro lado del estante unos ojos verdes que apenas y puedo apreciar. Es una niña y me mira esperando a que le responda.

M – No ¿Y tú? – ella niega con la cabeza.

M – Esperaba que me enseñaras – hay un poco de desilusión en su voz. La niña se gira y camina unos metros hasta una mesa con más trucos. Le doy la vuelta al estante y me coloco a su lado.

M – Se hacer el de la moneda – digo, esperando a que ella diga que lo haga.

M – Si, yo también – dice un poco borde sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse de la cara su cabello castaño que le molesta. Sus rizos hasta la nuca eran bastante adorables.

M – ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto.

M – Trece – me contesta distraía, viendo el aniño que acaba de coger –. Y tú eres demasiado grande para estar aquí.

M – Trece años ya son bastantes – sonrió. Ella se gira para verme.

M – No, no lo son – deja el anillo sobre la mesa y camina a otro sitio. Y claro, yo le sigo.

M – Tengo dieciséis, pero ¡Eh! Mira al hombre de allá – le señalé al anciano de la barra –. El si es bastante grandecito – esperaba a que ella sonriera, pero solo me mira y pasa sus ojos del anciano a mí.

M – Es mi abuelo.

M – Oh – negó con la cabeza y volvió a caminar a otro lado – ¿Siempre vienes con él? – le digo cuando la alcanzo.

M – Si – contesta secamente.

M – ¿Qué tan seguido vienes?

M – Eso a ti no te importa – le sonreí.

M – Oh, créeme, me importa. Así se que días no venir para ahorrarme la molestia de encontrarme… - se gira y me mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados – con niñas bordes, feas y groseras – digo dando un paso hacia atrás, con las manos entrelazadas en mi espalda.

Ella parece estar a punto de levantar su mano y darme un golpe, sin embargo, no mucho pasa mucho tiempo cuando su rostro de ablanda y se cruza de brazos.

M – Vengo todos los sábados – dice al fin.

M – Bien – digo cruzándome también de brazos.

M – ¿Katie? – ambos nos giramos a ver al anciano –. Vámonos cariño – sonríe a su nieta.

Katie me mira por última vez con sus ojos verdes antes de ir con su abuelo y salir de la tienda. La veo alejarse mientras habla alegremente con su abuelo. Sus rizos se mueven alrededor de su cabeza.

Me fui a la casa de la pareja de mi madre y me tumbé en el sillón abrazando un cojín. Sabía que mamá me mataría si me veía pisando el sillón, pero una sonrisa y un pensamiento me borraron la preocupación del regaño. Iría el siguiente sábado a la tienda de magia y le haría pasar un mal rato a la niña, ya tenía claro que era fácil de irritar.

Pasó la semana y entre a la tienda con aire de suficiencia y esperé a que ella llegara con su abuelo. Pero no apareció. Algo desilusionado me fui de ahí, con la esperanza de que la próxima semana me la encontraría. Una noche imagine que el sábado ella estaba ahí y me enseñaba a hacer un truco con la varita, solo que fui cada semana de las vacaciones de verano y no volví a ver a Katie. Cuando me fui de New York tampoco volví a la tienda hasta el día de hoy, cuando soy Richard Castle, el escritor de éxitos.

No me llevo la ilusión de una fantasía mágica, ni una niña irritable a la que quería molestar, fue la investigación del asesinato del nuevo dueño junto a la Detective de Homicidios, Kate Beckett. Llevaba unos años siguiéndola y ayudándole a resolver distintos casos.

Pensaba que ella era más del tipo que no cree en eso y no me equivoqué, Beckett no cree en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, me contó que ella iba a la tienda cuando tenía trece años y que la llevaba su abuelo.

Dimos a parar con el taller de la víctima, un lugar algo magnifico e irreal, lleno instrumentos llamativos terminados e inconclusos.

M – Este lugar le encantaría a mi abuelo – dijo Beckett emocionada y con una sonrisa – ¿Sabes, Caslte? Mi abuelo te caería bien – levanta la cabeza para verme. Estoy payaseando con una caja de puertitas en mi cabeza, ella se acerca y mientras las cierra, dice –. De hecho, me recuerdas un poco a él.

Cuando resolvimos el caso y me despedía de Beckett, no se qué apreté en el ramo de flores artificiales que ella me había dado, pero esas flores se fueron y solo quedo un palito, una varita mágica, negra, especial mientras la giraba entre mis dedos.

Levante la cabeza para ver a Beckett caminar en dirección contraria, metiendo las manos a los guantes. Ella giró la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esos escurridizos cabellos de Katie se movían alrededor de su cabeza con ayuda del aire. Para recrear la escena a la perfección, solo faltaba que su abuelo caminara a su lado.


End file.
